shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Putridas
Welcome'''Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Dreaded page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on [[User talk:Roranoa zoro|'my talk page']] if I can help with anything! '-- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 04:35, June 19, 2011' :Have fun :) Your Questions To the silver one. no . . sorry dude but its unfair to the other users as i denied them being allowed to hit him. Also with the Primo Afro one . . it depends on what you want 'please specify which character' to defeat him at . . if marksmanship then again sorry dude but no . . Specify on your characters when you ask aswell please so i can check them out and come up with a good answer, Sorry dude :) 1NF3RNO 22:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Checked out his page pretty cool, two problems, 1 - He is always beside Bane so it would be a two on one and they are much faster than it would seem causing your characters defeat, 2 - He uses a gun your character a sword, by time your character reach him he would of fired over 200 bullets and he never misses . . . basically hes never alone as after that he joins the Skyline Pirates. . . and you may have seen that they are an extremely strong crew . . Sorry dude . . Any other questions? P.S. leave your signature after messaging people so they can get back to you faster xD 1NF3RNO 23:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) As gay as it sounds no it would not, Sorry dude. 1NF3RNO 23:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I do have characters that you can collaborate with it depends on the answers to these questions, Question 1: Would you allow your crew to be easily defeated and learn a lesson while being inspired by the mighty Skyline Pirates? Question 2 (if answer to first is no): Is you crew good? bad? just looking to kick some arse? You could face the Orc Pirates? Question 3 (if others are a no go): Would you want your entire crew to go against Nova Blade (Mind they would be defeated with ease) However become inspired by his strength to get stronger and draw closer as a team? 1NF3RNO 23:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Urmm, So basically, You want your crew to challenge Nova Blade and get utterly defeated, but then after this you want them to fight against the orc pirates and win? Ok but The orc pirates would start winning at first (due to overwhelming numbers) and then your crew could remember something Nova said to them after he defeated them and then they could all end up getting stronger and defeating the orc pirates?? Does that sound good?? 1NF3RNO 11:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That depends on my opponent Roronoa Senshi 23:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Pehaps you could be a history fight against Burakku. Be prepared to lose. Roronoa Senshi 23:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) He thinks that he's won for a split second, the Burakku decimates him. Roronoa Senshi 23:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Burakku has never lost, nut you could wound him. You'll still lose though Roronoa Senshi 23:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Then, Burakku surprises you and has you at swordpoint. You think you are about to die, but he says that you were a worthy opponent and just knocks you out. Roronoa Senshi 23:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) If you make it, I will help. Kuraigana Island Burakku for training, You for glory Hawkeye Mihawk It rocked the island read his page Roronoa Senshi 23:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) hi sorry just trying to work out how to use every thing at the mo what was it you wanted what are you looking to do mate pudge48 when you say with do you mean along side or aginst as i say im just geting started but had a look at drautic and he is what i was going to make my first mate like for the pudge piarets also his back story gose well with that of pudge however i will need to increase pudge's bounty as it is low compared to his have a look and see what you think sounds good ill put that in in just a bit Busy Sorry, but i'm busy with something right now. You mean me? I don't mind collaborating, but i'd like to know if you were directing the question at me or Red falcon Randy. I have no clue as to how to do anything on this wiki other than add blogs. If you could answer my question, I would be very grateful. I'm awfully confused at the moment, as I was trying to start adding a DF, but it didn't turn out so well... (Also, I can't believe you came up with the Hone Hone no Mi! I had that idea in my head for months and wanted to add it to this wiki as a Paramecia... T_T Oh well, first come, first serve, and all that. Great minds think alike, huh?) Wyvern 0m3g4 06:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool. It proves there really is nothing new under the sun. I'm definately as surprised as you are to know we had the same idea. So far, I haven't added my character yet (as I don't know how. Or to be precise, I don't how to do so the right way.) And the funny thing is, he (the captain of my fictional crew) was originally set up to have eaten the Hone Hone no Mi. If I can get some help, i'd be more than willing to work with you. The more the merrier, you know? ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 06:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I like that idea, but because I know what I want this character to be (name's Jolly D. Chris by the way,) how about a Draw Draw Fruit? Has anyone made that yet? He could draw images, words, and pictures for espionage, reconaissance, or fighting. How does that sound? I just thought of it. Wyvern 0m3g4 06:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Art Art Fruit. Nice, I like that better than Draw Draw Fruit. ^_^ So now I need to make Chris' page. If you know how, i'd be grateful. (Edit: I checked out the Dreaded Pirates, and I like them. They're cool. I'm sure Chris would gladly be a Dreaded Pirate.) Wyvern 0m3g4 07:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the link, man. It helps a lot. And I mean A LOT. I agree on making my own crew. I'll try my best to do so. Also, since 1NF3RNO called dibs, i'll try other ideas. Maybe Chris can create sculptures? I planned on having him be some kind of artistic pirate, so I was hoping his DF power, or skill for that matter, would involve some kind of art (if you've ever read/watched Naruto, then think of Deidara's "Art", or Sasori's "Art". It's something like that, but considerably less creepy and evil.) I'm sure something will pop up, but if not, i'll go with your Core Core Fruit idea. Again, thanks Putridas. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 07:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! It'd be a great idea! It could be a Logia! He could make weapons, armor... Kinda like the Wax Wax Fruit, but with clay. XD I'm currently trying to create my crew's page (Jolly Pirates,) but i'm not sure if i'm doing it right. Users are supposed to copy everything BUT the template and "help and advice" sections, right? I've been trying to, but it's making the page messy. ...Yeah, I have a long way to go, heh heh. And I forgot to ask earlier (sorry for not doing so earlier.) When you say our crews should be allies, you mean they'll each be independant crews, yet they are on friendly terms? Or do you want Chris and any other Jolly Pirate to leave the crew and join the Dreaded Pirates? I'm fine with either. (Also, I feel like i've seen your name somewhere before.) Wyvern 0m3g4 07:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I got a little bit done. I've finally made a page for the Jolly Pirates as you can see. As I continue to create more ideas, i'll be sure to edit them in. I'm just glad to have added something. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 08:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Sorry for jumping the gun there a bit. OK, so it's agreed then. I've already gone and made a page for the Clay Clay Fruit if you're interested. I'm going to start making Chris' own page either today or tomorrow when I have time. Wyvern 0m3g4 11:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re Hi,I only provide tech help on the wikia(I didnt make a single Char/Crew here!)...and I'm doubtful how you call a 15 year old a mister!(lol joking!) Finished All right. I can do a crossover if you want. Definatly Of course. The ones that I made are pratically suited for collaboration. As long as we work together on one, then sure thing. So how are we going to do this? GZero945 16:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC)GZero945 i have done what we talked about have aq look see what you think and get back to me Pudge48 Jolly D. Chris Hey, I wasn't sure if you got that last message, but I have added Chris' page. It's not fully complete yet, but at least it's something. If you haven't seen it before, feel free to have a look. No pressure, honestly! XD Wyvern 0m3g4 18:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...Maybe, Right now I'm finishing up the Bulge Island Rescue where I get my first crew mate. Maybe after that, How does that sound? UndeadHero 18:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you have any particular thing or scene in mind? Because the only thing I can think of is the epic fight scene I have created when Swift (And other pirates) Meet Giovanni's Black Arms Armada and the Marines at the ruins of an ancient ruins in the New World. But that won't happen for a while. and I mean a WHILE! UndeadHero 19:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Sadly, I haven't gotten around to doing so yet. I had an idea of what he was going to look like, so should I find a picture that resembles him? I don't think that'll work, to be honest. So I guess I should just upload a picture that best suits Chris? Wyvern 0m3g4 19:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) once you have typed it in hilight it and then press the link button in the text appearance box you were asking about how to put the link in. you type the word that you want the go to the link buton in the text appearance box you click on that type the name of the page you want it to conect to then how you want that to apear in the text that you are writting it into then press ok and that should be it pudge48 i guess we could collaborate if you want Caring16 04:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) well sorry to say this but i never think im like luffy i can get sick from thinking well what do you think Caring16 21:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) no crew i dont have a crew but maybe Midnight or Starfire Sorry, man I know it's been a long while since we decided to collaborate together, and I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I've been busy with Red falcon Randy's request to collab, and i've been working around the clock on my characters and Devil Fruit. I hope you'll still be willing to have the Dreaded Pirates and Jolly Pirates meet. :) (Oh, and let me know how many crew members you think The Jolly Pirates will need before they meet up with The Dreaded Pirates. That is, of course, if you're still up for it.) Wyvern 0m3g4 17:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool Thanks for being so patient. :) I've already planned out 11 crew members so far (I want a 12th, but I can't find an adequate picture for him. V_V ) I'm currently working on my 3rd crew member. Hopefully by the time crew member 7 is done, the two crews can meet face to face. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Now it's time for me to go to work OK then, without further delay, i'll begin writing the story for the 3rd Story Arc, To Water 7! Sea Monster Ika and the Prodigy Timber! right now. Be sure to look out for the upcoming Shipwright and the fight with the Ika Bounty Hunters. ^_^ (I'm excited to be working on another Jolly Pirate crew member! :D ) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) WARNING!! It seems that the 3rd Story Arc description in the History section of The Jolly Pirates' page is about 12 paragraphs long. I'm sorry! >_< I suggest reading this when you have a lot of time to kill. XD 22:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Fernando meets Austinato sup bro :) sorry for the late reply :P it'd be absolutely great if Fernando met Austinato :D or do you want austinato met someone else :P oh and plz next time, leave a signature on my talk pg so i know who u r :P Generalzer0 00:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) cool, drautic is siiiick xD so do u have any kind of story plot in mind? :P Generalzer0 02:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) that sounds great, fernando could've left for the ton by himself to buy stuff and the marines found him. Some insanely strong marine shows up and defeats fernando with haki. Fernando gets caught and drauctic saw the whole thing. Drautic feels sorry for him and break into the marine base to rescue fernando. He broke fernando free and the two team up and defeat the marine. Generalzer0 02:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeeeee! this is getting epiiic xD so do you wanna write the story or shall i, i dont really care who writes it as long as it gets written xD Generalzer0 02:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) a'ight :) does this story take place beofre, between or after the time-skip Generalzer0 02:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) a'ight i'll get right on it, it'll probs be posted in bout 5-10 days xD Generalzer0 02:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Good news I just added The Jolly Pirates' 7th member yesterday, so if you want to continue the collab, let me know. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 19:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, be sure to let me know what you want to happen in the collab and what you want to name it. :) (Also, I just got done adding the crew's 8th member. I think s/he/its hilarious. XD) Wyvern 0m3g4 20:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) 13th madman's reply Yeah why not? Any ideas in mind? Right, I've started off. The story in question is called Battle Royal. Feel free to add stuff when your ready.. Face-off Sounds good. I like the one with the Marines. And if it's OK with you, could we have our crews go up against my Vice Admiral, Tombstone Grim? Wyvern 0m3g4 17:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool, just give me some time to work on adding the page. I just got done adding a new page for a collab that Pudge wanted to do with me. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) a collab collabarate okay sure why not :) im almost done doing a collab with themediajudge but when we finish we can do one so whats your idea? Collab? Could do a collab but first do you mine telling me what the name is of you're crew? Just so I can check them out. Also which one of my creations do you wanna collab with and what ideas do you have? Plus just one thing, I'm quite busy with a few collabs at the moment so I'm a bit busy, so I may not be fully available for a while. TheMediaJudge 13:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) already at it im already checking your crew i already seen drautic and i realy like hes devil fruit makes him look badass by the way did you check out my crew the alpharess pirates? hehehe well its nice you think it that way so tell me were exacly is the story gonna be whats gonna happen and how does your crew get in trouble to were the will need help? and whos the enemy? hmm well then my crew isnt strong enough to take on all three admirals but my the captain ivan is able of taking on them he could slow them down and your crew escape and then my crew also escapes and when they are safe they could have a party or something? if you want, with who and where Roronoa Senshi' 13:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) indeed nothing like agood party after nearly getting killed by marines well i can tell something else apparantly ivan can defeat akainu if he uses busoshoku haki and makes hes bandages hard enough to break threw steel and not get burned by magma you know what theres gonna be at the party CAKE and FREE SAKE I meant that if you want to collab, who will collab with who and where would they meet. And by who i meant which of our characters. Roronoa Senshi' 14:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Ive been a little pre occupied, You will have to wait until FMF and I have done/started our collab showing The Orc Pirate's for the first time, As for the whole Nova thing, You will have to start that off as I have no idea what your crew will be doing.. . 1NF3RNO 14:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) A few questions Yo, Putridas? I was trying to add Face-Off the other day and it dawned on me. I have no clue where you'd want the collab to take place and if you want my crew to contain 7, 8, or 9 members. Depending on the number, there are two different locations where The Jolly Pirates would be: *7 - 8: If the Jollys have 7 or 8 members, that would mean their most recent member is either Dracule Sakura (7th) or X Aphro (8th,) and that they're somewhere in one of the Blues, since Chris wanted to leave the Grand Line to pick up different crew members. They could be near Reverse Mountain right now, since they'd be returning to the Grand Line after picking up Sakura and Aphro. *9: If the crew has 9 members, then their most recent member would be their cook, Hanuman. Since Hanuman originally came from an island in the Calm Belt, that would mean The Jolly Pirates are now back in the Grand Line. Please make sure to let me know, since i'm trying to make sure this collab gets started. Oh, and feel free to let me know what kind of location you think would be best (Autumn/Fall Island, Winter Island, Spring Island, or Summer Island? Is it a jungle, a large city, a desert, a glacier, etc.?) Wyvern 0m3g4 21:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm doing a collab with Arctic-Fox, so sorry, maybe when I'm free from all of the roleplays and such I'm doing I could.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, no problem.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) That would be cool, but there are two flaws. 1: Valkeriedoesn't really have a lovelife 2: I don't get her until post timeskip That might work, but Victoria has trust issues. She's been hunted down all her life, she wouldn't trust a bounty hunter. Roronoa Senshi' 12:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but i seriously doubt it would work. Victoria would probably just bite him Join chat. that would make this alot easier Go to the Wiki activity and it should be somewhere on the right hand side of the screen Roronoa Senshi' 12:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ??? Well, I like that idea you have, we could go with that. But you haven't really answered my question about how many Jolly Pirate crew members you want me to have in the story. :\ So it's at some town then, right? OK, thanks for letting me know. Be sure to message me when you've decided how many crew members I should have, and where exactly the story takes place (other than being at a town. I need to know where in the One Piece world this takes place.) Wyvern 0m3g4 21:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ak, OK. Thanks Putridas. :) I'll get to work on the Part 1 tonight. Be sure to look out for it. Wyvern 0m3g4 03:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC)